


Intended Audience

by Aris Merquoni (ArisTGD)



Category: White Nights (1985)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Exhibitionism, Polyamory, kink bingo, sexual learning curve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-01
Updated: 2009-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-06 19:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisTGD/pseuds/Aris%20Merquoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sex Raymond and Nikolai are having is fine, but it seems to be missing some ingredient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intended Audience

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Exhibitionism" prompt at kink bingo.

Being back in America--back with Darya, back with Nikolai, back even with his family--was exhausting. He was given time to rest up, but then he was asked if he wouldn't possibly mind speaking to a few reporters, and then he was a media sensation for a while, and when he finally had enough energy to curl up around Darya at home in their nice, warm, American bed, she was eight and a half months pregnant and the last thing she wanted was sex.

"Sorry," she said.

"Don't be sorry, honey," he said, fingertips stroking lightly across her belly. "It's okay."

She sighed. "I want to," she said, "I just don't. You know?"

He shrugged. "I guess so. I don't want to push you."

Anyway, he wound up jerking off in the shower. A lot.

But everything else about America was great. Chinese food. Collard greens. Going out to Broadway. Nikolai was back with the American Ballet Theater, and got them free box seats to any show they wanted. And his dad was talking to him again. And he'd gotten enough from the news interviews that they weren't in trouble, and when he got enough time he started dancing again, and he thought he just might be able to turn his notoriety into a job.

And it was all great, except for the jerking off in the shower an awful lot thing.

Nikolai came over a lot and brought vodka, and they drank happily now, just enough to brighten up the evening and not enough to burn the walls down. Darya would laugh, he and Nik would dance around the huge warm kitchen, and it was great. He would curl up around her under the covers in the evenings and--again, they didn't have sex, but she was perfect and they were back together in America.

Darya went into labor, and Nikolai brought flowers and Raymond passed out cigars and their baby was the most perfect precious baby girl he'd ever seen. He spent evenings rubbing Darya's feet and learned how to change diapers and she still got circles under her eyes and he was still jerking off in the shower instead of having sex with his wife because he could see she was tired all the time, and he offered occasionally but she just shook her head.

"You know," she said one night, "You should have sex with Nikolai."

For a couple seconds, all Raymond could do was stare at the ceiling. "Uh, what?"

"Just for sex. It's not like he's not family anyway."

"Honey," he said, a strange thudding feeling starting in his chest, "just because a guy does ballet doesn't mean he's _into_ that."

She snorted. "Like I haven't seen the way he watches you." She paused, then said, "I notice you make no similar denial?"

He swallowed. "Just because a guy's in musical theater doesn't--ah, hell. Okay. I have. But honey, you--"

"I am tired of sex, you are not," she said firmly. "I do not mind, if you wish to be with someone we both trust."

Well, that was that. And the next night, Nikolai came over with more vodka, and Darya excused herself early, and Raymond (more tipsy than was wise) decided to ask him about it, fully expecting to get punched in the face.

"Just because I dance ballet--" Nikolai started to object.

"Yeah, yeah," Raymond cut him off. "Do you wanna?"

Nikolai frowned slightly, then looked him frankly up and down. "Da, spasebo," he said, then launched himself across the empty space.

They were really both too drunk to properly screw that night. He knew it, Nikolai knew it, and after a half-hour of drunken fumbling on the couch they had made damn certain of it. But it was good to know, right? They laughed and drank some more and Nikolai taught him a Russian drinking song that he didn't know and helped him remember the words to the six he did. And when he woke up on the floor the next morning Raymond's first thought was _Oh, good, I'm glad I have such a good buddy,_ and his second was _Oh, hell, I am going to need to puke REAL BAD._

So they didn't actually have sex that time, but they both remembered later that they'd agreed that it was okay to have sex. And Nikolai double-checked with Darya, which was a good idea and something Raymond felt he probably should have mentioned at some point. But it was good to get it cleared up by the first time they had sex. Which was in Nikolai's apartment, after one of his shows, and Nik was wired and Raymond was aching so hard from not getting off by anything but his right hand for months, and they just sort of locked together and both of them came too fast, but it was okay, they got some sleep, and Nikolai said "Call me Kolya" the next morning and kicked him out after he got a shower, not before. That was great.

The THIRD time, Raymond was determined to do things right. Get plenty of time, make it to the bed, have KY and condoms on hand in case they wanted to use them. Unfortunately, the next time they wound up tearing at each other's shirts mouths hungrily pressed together, they wound up in HIS bed.

Or rather, his and Darya's bed.

Which they both remembered only when Darya opened the door.

She stopped, they stared, and then Kolya let his hand finish running down Raymond's chest and said, "Don't mind us."

Darya blinked, nodded, and said, "Don't mind me."

Raymond expected that she'd turn around after that, or Kolya would stop, or something. But instead Kolya gave a funny little smile and dug his fingers into Raymond's inner thigh. Raymond hissed and pressed his hips upward, and Kolya shifted to throw his hair back, curving his shoulders down to present himself to--

\--to their audience. Well.

He grinned in Darya's direction, and she smiled and took a seat on the floor.

Kolya pushed Raymond's shirt back off his shoulders. Raymond rolled his shoulders back and peeled it off, then reached up to pull Kolya's shirt off. Kolya grinned at him and leaned down, and in a second he'd caught the hem of Raymond's undershirt in his teeth.

_Oh, yeah,_ Raymond thought as Kolya dragged the fabric up his stomach. _Yeah, that's gotta look so hot._

Once he was half-naked, Nikolai bent to run his hot, hungry mouth over Raymond's nipple. Raymond moaned and threw his head back, then reached up and forced his hand through Kolya's crazy matted hair. Kolya nipped, then kissed his way down Raymond's stomach to dip his tongue into his navel.

"C'mere, you," Raymond said, reaching over him to grab at the back of his shirt. Kolya dipped his head, and in a moment he too was stripped to the waist. He shook his hair back, then in a smooth motion twisted his body across Raymond's, planted his elbow and forearm on the mattress, and kicked his legs up, over, and onto the headboard.

Raymond blinked up at Kolya's fly, positioned two inches over his nose, and looked down at an upside-down grin. "Show-off," he said.

"Yes," Kolya said, and used his free hand to start unbuttoning Raymond's pants.

Raymond had two hands, so he got Kolya's fly open first, pulled his already-hard dick out through his shorts. Kolya moaned deep in his throat, then leaned down and sucked the very tip of Raymond's prick into his mouth, licking at his foreskin.

"Ahh--" he said, then tilted his head and craned his chin up, licking along the underside of Nik's shaft. Nik whimpered around the head of his dick, then bobbed his head lower, swallowing wet and hot.

They worked like that for a minute, like it was a contest, trading off licks and moans. When the tingling pressure in his dick was getting unbearable Raymond reached up and grabbed Kolya's ass and said, "I wanna fuck you, you bendy Russian."

"With pleasure," Kolya rasped, and rolled off him.

Raymond picked a condom off the nightstand as Kolya pushed his jeans off. He casually glanced down at Darya--holy shit she had her hand down the front of her pants, and she gave him this wicked grin that had his breath catching in his chest. Slowly and deliberately, he rolled the condom over his aching dick, then slicked his hands up with the K-Y and started stroking.

Kolya stretched his arms over his head, leaned back and grinned.

Thinking about Darya watching was all the impetus Raymond needed to grab Kolya's upstage ankle and force it back over his head, then slide his finger around his asshole. After a moment he slipped the first knuckle inside, muscle clamping down tight around his fingertip, and Kolya moaned.

"Come on," he urged after Raymond had been working him for a few seconds. His other leg came around and his heel tucked over Raymond's hip. "Don't keep our audience waiting."

He laughed, startled, and leaned forward, Kolya's legs sliding into position over his shoulder and around his waist like they were dance partners and he was giving the guy a lift. And then he slid his dick into that tight ring of muscle and Kolya keened deep in his throat and threw his head back, and Raymond had to fight to keep from moving, because if he moved he was going to come right there.

They panted together for a moment, then Kolya reached up and tugged on his hair. "Show me that rhythm," he said.

"Oh, you want rhythm," Raymond said, leaning forward on his elbow. "Oh, you got it."

He started slow, slow enough that Kolya whined and rolled his shoulders impatiently. He worked up to regular thrusts, hitting every third one _harder_, forcing himself to concentrate as Kolya rocked back against him. Kolya's hand snaked between them so he could touch himself, and Raymond gasped and switched up the timing of his thrusts, ONE-two-three-ONE-two, syncopated against their breathing, and he could hear Darya moaning and that was _so hot_.

When he came it was all of a sudden like a wave catching him from behind, and he slammed his hips forward and grunted, twice, three times, and Kolya arched his back and his hips came off the fucking bed and then he was coming, white spurts all over his chest and Raymond's chest and a couple drops even hitting his cheek.

"Holy shit," he said after a second.

Kolya grinned. "Yes," he said, then, "Oh, sorry about that," and leaned up to lick Raymond's face clean.

"Ohh, do not start again, you two, I am going to be sore," Darya said. She climbed up onto the bed as Raymond grinned goofily at her. "Are you always that energetic?"

"Well, you know," Raymond said, as he looked down at Kolya, "I think we both work better in front of an audience."


End file.
